


Acts of Rebellion (Early Years)

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [12]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis x Y/N. McGregor Riots end with heavy casualties and discovering new alliances.  Warnings- Death, Swearing, Loss of Virginity. Female receiving oral. Smut. NSFW
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Kudos: 6





	Acts of Rebellion (Early Years)

[Originally posted by fandomoverdose](https://tmblr.co/ZgDvrx1E8rqOT)

_Fuck where were you?!_ Curtis rushed through the cars back towards the tail end, dodging around people in a panic, his gaze whipping back and forth among the others, and when he saw you, you were being pushed along through a crowd, trying to break out. Shouldering his way through he grabbed a hold of your jacket from behind, and clasped you into his arm so he wouldn’t lose his grip. You jerk a moment until you look over his shoulder. 

“Curtis, what is going on?!” Your voice is raised in a panic, and he’s looked for any place to hide you before they get there, and he’s speaking in a rush equally panicked tone when he sees the teenager slip under a nearby bunk. 

“We weren’t able to get past them Y/N, We didn’t predict they would have so much ammo to use on us. Now they are coming, you got to get out of sight.” He pushed you down to your knees, and you shake your head, trying to move back to a stand. 

“What! I cant Curtis, there’s too many of us, my parents, the kids…” You attempt to get back up, but he heavy-handed pushed you to collapse. 

“Just stay there” Curtis shoved you in under a bunk, with another girl, one you didn’t know. “Don’t you dare fucking come out until I come for you” 

“Curtis, No!” you try scrambling out, but he shoves you back in with a growling command. 

“STAY Y/N” and you retreat out of his reach with a soft nod.

The two of you pulled back as far as possible in the cramped space. Your cheek laid flat on the dirty floor and all you could see was boots shuffling back and forth, some of them the soft worn shoes and socks of the tail-enders, the others heavy treaded boots that were shiny polished. Those of the guards of the front end. Your hand covers your mouth to keep from fear giving you away as you saw them dragging people to the front. Now and then someone they were dragging would catch sight of you two under the bunk, a look passing. They knew, and you knew that this was the end of the line. Squeezing your eyes shut, you curl up against the other woman, praying it to all be over soon when you hear Minister Mason’s voice booming through the tail end. 

Cutis kneeled towards the back, sticking near the bunk he had shoved you under just in case you defied him or someone found you. Please Y/N just listen to me… Gaze kept flicking over that way and to his relief, you stayed out of sight. He promised your father he would watch over you once it was realized McGregor wasn’t going to get any further, that he was done. The only regret Curtis had was not being able to get Edgar to hide in time, the teenager kneeling just behind him, weirdly silent for once. He knew… this wasn’t going to bode well for any of them. 

McGregor knelt between two guards behind Minister Mason, who was standing on a stool to look over the crowd, her rat-like face screwed up in disgust having to be here.

“You Ingrates! Wilford extends his kindness to you, letting you stay here and this is how you repay us, repay him!” She sniffed with disgust at the crowd. “Lucky for all of you scum Wilford is going to spare you… well… most of you.” The guards pushed McGregor to kneel before the crowd, and a knife was produced to Minister Mason. She held it by the tip of the handle as if it was a foreign diseased object, holding it up. “This though is what we do with traitors of the sacred engine… stuck, and bled out, like the pigs yall are.” Handing the knife off, Curtis could feel the rush of fear rolling through him as they tipped McGregor’s head back, his adam’s apple bobbing, but he didn’t fight it. 

No McGregor welcomed the ending, Curtis could see it in the back and when that blade slid across the artery, and it sprayed across the people in the front, wails of despair coming from some people, Curtis’s head bowed, his hand rubbing across his head to yank off his beanie, _Goodbye my friend._ When his shell of a body dropped, Minister Mason grinned as if vermin were disposed of, that was all that they were considered after all. “Well, Wilford also stated that… 50 percent of you shall die.” The guards started to descend on the group of tail-enders, and it all broke apart. Curtis pushed himself up and grabbed Edgar, pushing him towards the back of the car. “Move your ass now!” 

Curtis glanced back towards the bunk and happened to see you slide to look out, and seeing the crowd of people pushing over one another, you duck back out of sight. Making his way over, Tonya clutched a screaming Timmy to her chest, panting out in fear as behind them gunfire started to go off, screams coming louder. “Curtis, I gotta hide him, they ain’t gonna take mercy on the babies neither.” Glancing down to the bunk, he took the infant from Tonya and slid him under. 

You catch sight of Curtis from the back and you reach out to grab the baby he slid under to you, pulling him in close, quieting him as best as you could, and placing the baby between the two of you. The child starts wailing in fear and you curl around him, rubbing his back, tears streaming down all three of your faces as there’s no way to block out the screams and gunfire blaring, echoing to deafening levels. 

“Go Tonya, get out of here.” Curtis pushed her to get her to move, and she took one tearful glance before going to hide somewhere nearby, it tore her, but if they came for her with her involvement to the riots, they wouldn’t get him to. Curtis though didn’t move, and when the guards made there way through the people who couldn’t get away fast enough, he waited, ready to defend the bunk that hid you, Timmy and the other girl. _Bring it fucker… you’re not getting them._

The gun swung around to aim at Curtis, the barrel aimed right at his chest, and he simply glowered at the front ender at the other end, ready for the finality that it would bring. If this would be his last act in this life, maybe it would be worth something. His gaze glowered at the man at the other end, someone not much older then he was, and he snarled out. “You don’t have to do this, you all are killing innocent people, unarmed women, and children.” That made the man on the other end waver, then he hardened his gaze and started to squeeze the trigger. Gilliam stepped in front of him, the weapon pressing against the old man’s chest, and Minister Mason started screeching as she daintily made her way through “Get the gun away, you idiot! Put it away!” It was immediately dropped and she swung her hand up against the man’s head. 

“I’m sorry Gilliam, these men, sometimes they get a bit hasty.” Mason smiled in her rat-like way, yellow teeth flashing in her apology. “It will be over soon” Curtis almost lunged at her, but Gilliam’s body held him back, not wanting to injure the man that was there leader of the back end. Gilliam’s tired eyes glanced back at Curtis, and then back to the Minister. “Have we not suffered enough back here?” 

“Well you rightly know that we can’t be having open acts of rebellion be left without repercussions Gilliam.” Her gaze lifted to Curtis, narrowing her eyes as if she was assessing him, before turning back to Gilliam. “It will be over soon, and think of all the extra room.” That phrase made Curtis growl out, and the guard standing just behind Mason clenched his weapon, ready should Curtis attack. Mason ignored him, the only hint she heard him with a disdained sniff while looking at the bodies scattered around. “Such a mess all this business is though.” There was a shout to Mason, confirming it was done. It was silent for a few minutes, and she just as nice and respectful as she could nod to Gilliam. “And so it is done. They will collect the dead, and leave you to it.” Curtis crashed down on the bunk hiding you all, his head in his hands as Gilliam rested a hand against his shoulder in silence. All they were able to do was just watch. Just watch and powerless against it all. 

“Okay, let’s get this cleaned up and we will be on our way.” Everything just as quickly changed from slaughter to clean up. And the bodies were dragged away just as before. Only this time when you saw them dragged by, they were limp corpses, draining blood between the aisles grates that you knew would smell sharply of iron and decay for weeks to follow. Big tears started down, and you turned away to face Timmy instead, kissing the boy’s little chubby cheeks for comfort and cooing softly to him, the fear and anger in the child had faded into shock, for now, he was quiet, his little hand fisted in your hair. His warm baby softness pressing into you, or maybe you were pressing into. 

Mason retreated with the last of them, and the gate sounded a little louder in the hollowed train car when it slammed shut. Gilliam looked down at Curtis, who this entire time hadn’t looked up. _They failed again, they couldn’t even get beyond to the water cart, which was the goal._ “Tell me what happened Curtis” Gilliam said softly, sitting next to the young man. Curtis rubbed his face, and clenched his jaw to control his emotions, his face going from adrenaline forced fear, anger and frustration, to cold. Anger was there, but it was carefully managed except in his eyes. They snapped a cold fire when Gilliam looked at him, hiding a smirk, his gaze remaining worried, and accepting. this right here is just where he needed Curtis, enraged for those lost.

“We tried, we got through the prison car, and they were waiting for us fully loaded with the fucking rifles. After they fired into the crowd, McGregor wasn’t willing to sacrifice any more of us. He surrendered. Threw up his hands and dropped to his knees begging for them to spare us.” Curtis clenched his hands into fists, pressing against his thighs before breathing out deeply. “Once they had their hands on McGregor, they just kept firing. We retreated as best we could, but… our bodies are strewn through the cars… I should have done more Gilliam, McGregor shouldn’t have gone out like that.” He glanced up the aisle to see McGregor’s body the only one remaining. A reminder for those that were left behind, rebellions end in bloodshed. 

“Curtis stop, you did what you could. McGregor knew and was ready to accept that this might happen. We all did.” he patted Curtis knee reassuring. “And you did something important, saved lives today. I’m assuming there are people under this bunk, the nurse’s daughter? I saw she wasn’t with them.” Gilliam glanced up towards the front and Curtis looked a bit fearful at Gilliam, who gave a simple nod. “They were among those removed, I suspect because of there involvement,” Gilliam said almost in a whisper. “I need to go check on the survivors. Do what you have to do here Curtis… “ With a groan, the older man lifted to an unsteady foot, his prosthetic shuffling behind him as he hobbled on his crutch. A bit further down, Grey appeared seemingly from nowhere with a wheelchair, the only one in the tail end, and assisted him from there. 

Curtis watched until they were out of sight, and fisted his hand in his beanie, lifting it to bite at it, muffle a scream that threatens to rip from his chest. Once it passed he shoved it back on his head and moved off the bed to kneel and looking underneath, he could see your back, curved towards the ball. How was he supposed to tell you about your parents? Reaching out to touch your back, he said your name softly. “Y/N, come out… it’s all over” 

You shifted so you could see Curtis, and as soon as you connected with those blue eyes, that looked red-rimmed, you pulled yourself towards him, and the other girl slid Timmy out, which you cradled to his chest, Curtis helping the other girl to a stand. 

“My mother? Do you know?” her voice wavered, but Curtis shook his head, he had no idea who she was, who her mother was. 

“The survivors are towards the back, where you should try.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and she nodded, giving a glance towards you to make sure you were fine and bolted away, out of sight. You lift Timmy away enough to check on him, and he gives a tiny yawn, the baby nuzzling back into you, now that all the bloodshed is over. “This is Tonya’s baby, isn’t it? Timmy?” Curtis nods, taking a look at the little tyke. 

“Yes, I didn’t see her get removed, shes probably still- Yup, there she is.” Tonya is rushing to them, bloody and filthy but alive, a sob breaking of relief when she sees the three of you, and you immediately hold out to Timmy which she scoops close to her chest, kissing the tiny head. “Thank you, oh thank you! I didn’t think we were gonna make it.” 

She gives one armed hug to Curtis, who lopes an arm around her too, afraid she’s gonna collapse. Still sobbing in her relief, and you rub her back, trying to get her to calm down. “I didn’t think I was going to see him again.” She finally straightens up and you smile at her with encouragement. “I bet he’s hungry Tonya” You nudge her along, giving her that next step to focus on before she starts in the what-ifs of the situation. 

“Yea, yea I should probably feed him.” She nods in agreement and one last gentler embrace to the two of you, she goes back to her area to take care of her son, you give a sigh, letting it drain out a moment. “How bad was it Curtis? I heard Mason say 50 percent…”

“Worst then that, we lost a lot of people just coming back.” He said softly, his hand coming to grasp your arm to face him. “Y/N, I have to tell you… “ 

“They are gone…both of them?” You are just staring straight ahead down the aisle where the door is yet again your enemy, where all the evil in your life has come through. McGregor’s’ body is still slumped on the floor and its all stained red from where he bled out. Your gaze strained turned away from the sight to look up at him, and he wanted to take it away, you let all that pain edge your features, the worry and heartache suddenly made you seem older than the 24 years old that you were. “Fuck, Y/N I’m so sorry…” 

And just as suddenly, you turn off, drawing your pain back in. “Come on… we have to go check on the others.” His brow comes together as you pull away from him, and your rub at your face, putting on a mask. To hide your sorrow from the others, but not from him, he’s seen it before. _Too many times,_ he thinks as you head towards the others coming out of hiding. He follows, close for when you break, allow yourself to come to terms with what has happened. As they are headed back, Curtis is scanning the people that are left, looking for Edgar, he never saw Edgar be removed as one of the bodies, and sure enough, he found him, sitting on the edge of a bunk, head in his hands sobbing. You pause when you see him and look over your shoulder at Curtis. 

Sliding his hand along your back to reassure you as he passes, he goes to the young man, still just a boy, and sits next to him, letting his arm circle his shoulder. “I know Edgar” 

“They just… came in and never stopped firing Curtis, even when people went to there knees to surrender. The just would not stop.” 

It was going to be a long time getting him to calm down, and afterward, they went person to person, checking them. There were just as many mental injuries that day as there was physical, and you were never far from Curtis’s mind. Frequently he sought you out where you were treating people, cleaning them, your hands soon raw from how much you were washing them, dumping out the bucket of water into the grates below, washing away a little more of that staining red spilled all over the place. 

Finally Gilliam saw you were barely able to keep going, unsteady on your feet, and he shut you down. “But Gilliam, I’m fine, I can keep going.” You tried to reason with him, but he shook his head. 

“Child, you had a rough day, go clean up, and get some rest. You got the worst of it all taken cared of, and Grey can help me with the rest.” His hand gentle on your face, go on now.” 

There was no arguing with him as he nudged you out, and you did as he told you to, going to your now quiet, lonely bunk. Crawling inside, you switched out your clothing for more relaxed ones, sitting in the middle and letting yourself break down, cry for a few minutes. Cry for your parents who never left each other’s side till the end. For all the people who fought and they still hadn’t gotten anywhere, for everyone like you tonight. Curling on your side, you shoved a blanket over you and let the world meld away, trying to. 

Curtis made his way back to the clinic to find the Gilliam had taken over. Glancing around, his brows came together “Wheres Y/N?” 

“I sent her away Curtis, the girl is dead on her feet and I’m not about to work her into passing out. Not now that we need her skills desperately.” Gilliam finished washing a boy’s face and tilting it to sigh at the damage. Someone wailed him on the side of the head with something. “You should go on to, in fact I insist. Make sure Edgar makes it back to. I don’t want him wandering all night in the state he’s in.” Giving Curtis something to do, it effectively made him leave the clinic and on his way to find Edgar, he peeked in your bunk. But you seemed to be sleeping, all curled on your side, facing away from him, so he left you without saying a word. You never even knew he was there. 

Edgar’s bunk was right under Curtis, so when he got him there, it was nothing for Curtis to climb into his own, and simply watch over Edgar that way. But the boy was beyond exhausted and Curtis soon heard his soft snores from underneath him. Even his eyes started to close, tired from the day’s stress. Just a few minutes, then back out to help Gilliam. Few minutes turned in to deep sleep, and he started to snore softly. 

It had been a few hours and you numbly picked at your fingers with sharp teeth, finally the sting of the damage you were causing bring you back to focus. You were cried out, the tears dried all over your face which you rubbed at to remove the stiffness from them. Rolling up, it was so dark in the empty bunk, and you shivered at it. Not from the cold, but how the darkness felt like it was going to swallow you for good. Swallow you till you were blind, unable to find a way out, find a way to keep going. You have never been alone. Not like this. Not so permanent. No matter what you always had your parents, and now… 

Your throat closed to hold back a sob, thinking about there last moments. You didn’t see them, but you knew how it would have gone. Your mother would have been holding onto your father, both of them defiant against Wilford’s men. You almost felt the gunshots hearing them in your mind, the BAM BAM making you jerk and clutch your blanket tighter. Your heart raced, your breathing gasping as you felt yourself tumble forward into the yawning darkness and you stumbled out into the aisle. Dragging deep breaths, your head tipping back trying to drag in enough air to stop the burning of your lungs. When you finally calmed down, you look back into the blackness and turned away. That was no longer home. You wouldn’t be returning this night, maybe never. 

There was one last place you could consider home, and you made your way to it, counting bunks until you stood quietly looking up at it. You could hear Curtis’s soft shuffles in the dark, his snores that were a barely-there noise. Moving closer, you whisper out his name. “Curtis?” You think he didn’t hear you at first and are about to turn away when he appears, rubbing his eyes “Y/N? What’s wrong?” He blinks a bit to focus a bit more, and looks worriedly at you. “Are you okay?”

Relief floods your features. “Yea, I’m okay… Umm… I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be alone.” A look of confusion cross, and then it softens to understanding. Without saying anything his hand reaches down, and you grasp his forearm, letting him lift you into his bunk, and wrapping an arm around your waist to drag you in and across his chest till you settle in on his against your side. “Thank you” you say softly against his shoulder and he tips his head to be able to see you. 

“You don’t have to thank me Babygirl” He says softly, his fingers brushing through the loose tendrils of hair that are curling around your face. “I went to check on your earlier, but you seemed to be asleep.” Were you? Maybe you drifted off. You were exhausted, and so drained. You couldn’t recall the last few hours, whether you were awake or unconscious to the world for a few moments. Nodding in response you let your hand slide to tuck into his side, and curl up further, pressing in against him. This was your anchor, to keep from slipping away for an unknown amount of time, to keep the panic edging your thoughts at bay. The slight movements of his breathing slowed the slamming of your heart trying to burst through your ribcage, and you took a shuddering breath.

“I tried, but I don’t know. I’ve never had to be alone before, and just… Fuck Curtis I didn’t even get to say goodbye. Not to them, not to Matt. Your the only one I have left. If I lost you to… “ The panic in your voice started to get high pitched, and Curtis grasped your chin between his fingers, whispering to you. “I’m not going anywhere, okay Y/N? Not right at the moment, I’m right here, okay.” He could feel you shaking in against him, and his lips pressed to your temple, still whispering in that same calming tone, promising you that you weren’t alone, he wouldn’t let that happen. When it seemed to start to ebb back, he tilted his head to check on you. 

It all changed, you wanted, no needed to feel more of this moment needed to ingrain it in your memory for what it was. That he told you that you were not alone. No, something beautiful had to come out of the loss, out of the pain. Your hand moved to the back of his neck and a lift of your mouth, you asked softly to be let in, soft breaths against his mouth, the soft press of your tongue against his, a silent, please

It was so gentle to him, the whole act that Curtis didn’t think to pull away, tell you not tonight, that you were overwhelmed. No he just felt you broken in his arms, and you were turning into him to seek out what he could offer you. His mouth opened to you, and you fell into that kiss, still a bit innocent in your actions, but quickly finding the confidence once he sighed at feeling you pressing against him. Your hands slid down his chest and tugged till his shirt lifted enough to slide underneath, touching his belly that fluttered under your palms for the first time. The kisses between you two turned more urgent at the moment, your body flush against his and he pulled away from your lips with a whine from you, your eyes lifting to seek his. 

“You trust me babygirl?” He raggedly whispered and you nodded, once more so sweetly at him, he groaned, using his chest to push you to your back, his lips pressing down your jawline, and neck, your hands are rubbing up and down his chest still under his shirt. Head tipped back with closed eyes, trying to make sense of the swarming sensations. Soft kisses and harder sucks pulling skin from between teeth, left you panting out his name softly. “Curtis…?” He rumbled as he lifted his head to look up at you, his hands sliding along your sides under your shirts, lips swollen from the way they’ve brushed along your skin. 

“What is it Y/N?” Curtis let his hand sweep along your side and over your hip, grasping slightly, to slide you further under him, and lifting his head to look down at you His blue eyes taking over your face to make sure your okay, and they shined in a way you have never seen. They were darker hue, then it occurred to you that his pupils had left just slivers of blue showing. “No, I just… my clothes, I want to feel you. They are so hot.” It isn’t even the way you wanted to describe the heat crawling up your spine, and the way your core ached, your thighs wanted to tighten against one another but steadily he kept a knee wedged between them squeezing tightly. “I ache Curtis.” 

His mouth dropped to yours as he slid your shirts up and broke away to pull them over your head, and set them aside, his hand sliding up the curve of your side. “And is it a bad ache Sweet Girl?” Curtis asked as he slipped down slightly, kissing the tops of your covered breasts. You can’t stop watching, you’ve never been touched this way, and instinctively your body rolls underneath his, pressing your softness against the length of his masculine hardness. “No Curtis… It’s not a bad ache. I don’t know.” You whine out, your hand lightly grasping the back of his neck “It’s an aching need.” His hand reached behind your back and snapped your bra closure to open, and slide down the straps. “That’s the way you’re supposed to feel, I promise I will make it better.” 

Curtis couldn’t lay claim to being an expert, but when you offered him such a gift, he couldn’t turn you away, and underneath him, you felt even better then imagined, his body caging you against him even though you were wriggling a bit, unsure of what to do. He returned to feathering kisses down your collarbone, a hand cupping your breast and sliding the pad of his thumb over it slowly. His gaze lifted to watch you, as you experienced this from another person for the first time. And it was a sight worth seeing for him, the way your teeth tugged at your lip, and your eyes haze over softly, the slightest arch for more into his palm. 

Following your cues that you were enjoying it still, the soft whimpers and clutching fingers in the bedding beneath you, he kissed the peaked nipple, the tip of his tongue flicking it and you whined out his name once more. “Curtis!” With that he just enveloped the sensitive spot in his mouth and you grabbed a hold of his shoulder as the swirl of his tongue started to drive you mad. He of course wasn’t going to do just one and not the other, so his head tilted, catching the other in his mouth afterward. Just this left you in a daze, soft breathy moans filling the darkness. That spiraling heat traveled from his mouth to lace into an ache in your core, a sensation you’ve never experienced before, not like this. 

Once Curtis has you where he wanted, kissing and lapping the sensitive bud before moving down your body, his beard scraped slightly against your quivering belly, and his fingers looked into the band of your pants, gently kissing your belly before looking up at you. “Y/N, sweetheart…” He said softly to get your attention. “You still with me?” 

A simple nod was all he needed and he started to ease your pants down, still nibbling on random places like around your belly button, to your hip. You squeak and clamp your thighs closed when he pulls back, and he removed your pants fully, resting his hands on your knees, and looking down at you. “We can stop if you want to Babygirl?” his hands gentle on your knees, and watching closely for your discomfort at all. As much as he wanted to taste you coming undone, to feel your first time underneath him, he wouldn’t push, as good as it was for him, Curtis wanted it to be better for you. “Do you trust me?” 

It struck you how natural the pet names fell from him, and they didn’t feel odd. Every time Sweetheart, baby, babygirl just fell from him, it made that ache a little more defined, and now, he was pausing himself just to make sure you still wanted this. It’s hard to say when, but your chest blossomed with an intensity that choked you. Giving a nod, cause you didn’t trust your words, you let the tension holding your legs closed ease, and his palms smoothed down the inside of them till they were spread wide, allowing Curtis to see all of you laying out before either him now. He has an encouraging smile and shifted down between your spread thighs, his hands moving to let his forearms keep your thighs pines and he grasped your hips to hold you steady. “Your so beautiful Sweet Girl.”

You couldn’t help but quiver in his hold, this was the first time he’s used his strength to hold you still since he had to force-feed you, and there was no escaping his hold, even though your legs strained to close around him. “Of course I trust you Curtis.” you whimpered and that was enough for him to go ahead. His eyes never left you as he lowered to your cunt, his tongue slicking through you with a firmness you weren’t expecting. And he got it all in one long lap, collecting your slick the twirl it around your clit. Fuck if that didn’t make you just about jump out of your skin with a high pitched cry, Thankfully his tight hold on your hips prevented you from doing more then wriggling in place. 

Curtis didn’t slow down once he heard you whimpering and moaning after that, slick laps through your wet heated cunt, his beard scraping against over sensitive skin, his rumbles rolling from his chest in appreciation to how good you tasted, how your aroused scent was the best fucking thing he ever experienced, his nose dragging through your cunt with appreciation. “Fuck Babygirl, I can just get lost in you.” His blown blue eyes looking up at you, rubbing your hands up and down yourself, just unsure of where to go with them. Your own eyes met his and whimpered with unashamed need. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“I not going to stop till you cum all over my tongue.” He chuckled softly against your thighs before taking a soft bite on it to tease, and he started again. Again you didn’t know where to put your hands, clutching now at your hips as they tried shifting, although he had then pined still. Reaching to grasp your wrist, he placed them in his scalp, and you immediately clutch at his head, unable to grasp enough hair to hold onto, but you were able to press him in closer, and your “oh, oh, oh yes Curtis” was coming out rushed, needy and fucking driving him wild. 

So when he started to ease a finger in you, you jolted to your elbows, biting your lip at the way you stretched. He didn’t push further then a knuckle, pumping slowly while sucking on your clit, his tongue stroking it slowly while you started to unravel for your first time. “C-Curtis? Fuck, I just… “ your panting, trying to explain it to him, the way your body is so tight, it’s almost uncomfortable the way you want to roll and rut against his face, the finger he’s pumping just slightly, and the now adding another, scissoring you open with shallow pumps. Your cunt clenching around him, he let his tongue lap over his fingers and your tight hole, twisting to kiss back up your thigh. 

“I know Babygirl, just let it happen.” He encouraged, ready to watch you come undone for him. “I got you right here.” Kissing your mound and flicking his tongue over your clit again. You fought it, resisting the way it’s snapping you till you just can’t anymore. His fingers pooling your slick to be collected with firm laps where he’s moaning against you, you finally cave, his hold loosening enough on your hips to be able to roll your body, your mouth dropping in an attempt to draw air into your lungs, but you’re just whining in pleasure instead. Curtis couldn’t help but feel his satisfaction just watching your orgasm roll through your body, light up your eyes and the moment being the most bliss-filled expression to your face. “Oooh-“ your moaning, releasing his scalp and dropping to his shoulders to dig fingers into his jackets and his muscles. 

His hands loosened on your hips and forearms released your thighs so they could shut, which they did when he lifted himself away from you, rubbing them together with a whimper, covering your face in a bit of shyness. Curtis is tugging off his shirts and undoing his pants as your still soaking in the sensations your body is soaking in, watching as he slides his pants off and sets them out of the way. Stretching out next to you, he dipped his head, to look at you. You open to a sight of his chest hovering over you, broad, blocking out the rest of your surroundings. His hands lightly grasp your wrists to finish moving your hands away from your face, and presses his lips to yours, this time you tipped for him, sliding your tongue to meet his, feeling more confident in your kisses now. Your taste surprised you, stroking his tongue all over your mouth, sure that you know just how good he found you.

When he pulled away, you lick at your lips, and your eyes are hooded as you rushed a whisper to him in a bit of shock. “Curtis, I can’t believe you just did _that_.” He responded with a deep chuckle, sliding his hand down your belly and dipping between clenched thighs, rubbing his fingers through your folds, having left you still slicked. “You had to know how good you tasted. What a gift you gave me.” Your blush raced up your neck and he pulled away, to suck on his fingers in a way that made your eyes wide. Kissing your forehead, and then to your shoulder he whispered. “Do you want to stop Babygirl or keep going?” 

This is the first time you have seen him completely nude, your hands tentative as they braced against his chest, sliding down over crisp hairs and following the trail that led down to his stomach. His question fell on deaf ears for the moment, and Curtis held himself still as you explored. You’ve seen cock’s before, helping your parents in the medic tent, but never erected, never thick and throbbing. Wrapping your hand around him, seeming the shyness you have forgotten, stroking him lightly to hear him groan and drop his forehead to rest on your shoulder while fingertips traced the vein to up the length. “Squeeze a bit more Y/N.” He muttered against your shoulder, and you did, still stroking him and tipping your head to brush soft kisses against his ear. Raising your voice enough to speak above his groans. 

“What else should I do?” You inquired, twisting your wrist and he breathed out sharply, enclosing your wrist to stall you. “Nothing baby, if you keep going I’m going to cum, and I want to finish properly. If you want to do this again, we will.” He started to distract you again, using his body to press you back against the bedding, your eyes hinting at a bit of excitement as he brushed his hand along your hip to position you. “This.. well Babygirl, this might hurt a bit.” His face fell a bit having to say this, and he didn’t try to get you to part your thighs or get comfortable. You did it for him instead, wriggling in place and you open your thighs, rubbing your hands against his shoulders and the back of his neck. 

“Curtis, look where we are.” Your teeth drag across your lip and you tilt up to press lips against his softly. “I know you’re not going to hurt me.” His eyes are a bit doubtful as he rubs your hip, still listening to you. “I want this to be you…” Your nose nudges his to claim his attention again. “Please?” His gaze snaps back on you and he takes a deep dragging breath, before kissing you again, shifting himself to settle in between your parted thighs, which you tightened against his hips, folding your arms around his neck to hold on close. His weight kept you pinned underneath him, caged in his hold, and there was no other place you wanted to be. Letting him swarming all your senses, you started to rub yourself against him cause your body craved him, Before it was lust, this though… this was something different. 

_Fuck I don’t want to hurt you,_ Curtis traveled from your lips to claim your pressure point on your neck. But there was no more, you were as ready as he could make you, bringing you back into a moaning haze with his mouth. Hand dipping between you, his cock ran up and down your slit, collecting slick over himself. A few slow jerks to coat himself, and then press his cocks head against your entrance, easing into slowly, holding himself steady. No thrusts to fill you, no withdrawals to pull away. It wasn’t so bad, the way he was inching in, you didn’t cry out, and his lips kept brushing along to sensitive spots, whispering. “You feel so good Babygirl, better then I could imagine.” When he reached that barrier, he lifted his head back to your mouth, his hands lifting to cup your face, and kiss you softly. Ready to inhale your cry should you give one. A press forward of your hips shattered that barrier and burying him deeper into your channel. 

There was no denying it, you cried out softly at the moment, but it was quick and done, your fingers digging into the muscles in his back and your thighs tighten harshly against his hips, but he doesn’t move, just his hand smoothing along your face and down to cup the back of your neck. “Fuck Y/N, I’m sorry…” He groans out, and you don’t stand for it, quieting him with steals of kisses, nipping on his lips and you finally roll yourself underneath him. “Sorry? Your right where I want you.” Loosening the grasp on his back, your hands smoothed up and down his back, and his first thrusts were shallow and slow, and at first it was uncomfortable to you, trying to get used to the sensation of him pressing into you, around you, all over you. 

Then, it blossomed into fullness, his cock nudging deeper with every stroke, hands gliding around each other’s bodies, and shared kisses between soft moans. When he started moving faster, tilting his hips to press in all the areas he could, which left you gasping sharply underneath him, which he was sure to do again just to hear that passionate sound escape you. “That good Baby?” He growled out, and your head nodded, panting with an urgency. 

“Please, harder. I need to feel you.” Lifting your legs to wrap fully around his hips and scratching down his back to grasp his ass, Curtis finally let himself go harder, faster as you asked. Your head tipping back, eyes rolling up and fluttering. The coil was tighter this time, the rush washing over and it was hard to keep your cries soft and muted. His hand pressed to the back of your head, grasping against your neck lightly when you muffled your cries into a bite on his shoulder. “Come for me again babygirl.” Your channel fluttering around him, doing his best to get you there, and pull away. “You look so pretty for me, cumming all over my cock.” Nipping against your earlobe, and dipping his hand to rub your swollen clit.

“Oh! Oh Ohhhh…Fuck Curtis!” You cry into his shoulder, locking around his cock, and grasping his back, keeping him rutting into you. His head lifted to watch you, a grin lifting the corner of his face, and cupping your face, kissing you quickly. Pulling himself away from you before he released inside of you, finishing himself off while your toes curled, your hands pressed into your hair and your body arched, all of your nerves screaming in pleasure. “Fucking hell Curtis…” You cried out and soon he was returning to you, hands sliding along your thighs, over the swell of your hips and continuing till he reached your face, cupping it and drawing you into a kiss, one that you breathed into, and when finished, he scattered soft kisses across your face. “You were perfect baby, thank you for giving me this.” 

Gentle with a rag, he cleaned you up and eased next to you while you twisted to your hip, a hand pressed under your head to hold it up, still in a post-orgasm phase. “It was… “ Your brows come together and his hand brushes your hair back over your shoulder, his eyes finding yours.

“It was…?” he questioned and you gave a small shy smile to him. “Really good Curtis… Good. I didn’t know it could be like that.” 

Curtis smiled inwards that he could give you that. “Yea Babygirl, it really can be that good.” He scooped you in closer and feels in the dark your fingers slide up and down his arm, and around to his back, wincing when you felt the welts. “Sorry about those.” 

_Oh I will gladly take them any day…_ “You got nothing to be sorry for Beautiful, trust me I don’t mind the scratches.” 

Your body is warm and soft against his, when he turns to lay on his back, you naturally pull in close, and lay your head on his shoulder. “Does this change anything? Will you treat me differently?” 

Fingers carding through your hair, he finds the question double-edged, no you were still Y/N for him, the person he has been closest to on the train since those first few months, and yet… Yes, it was different. He got to taste your kisses, feel your hands all over him, hear you cry out his name with pleasure and need. So no, things weren’t going to be the same, he would always want those sensations with you, to have you like this right here. All to himself. Maybe selfishly, since when did he deserve this. He felt your head tilt up to look at him, searching for the answer. 

So instead of saying all this, he asked you instead. “Do you want me to treat you differently Beautiful?” 

You shifted to lean across his chest, to face him. “It’s hard not to be a little different Curtis.” His eyes turned downcast a bit, and you ran a hand over his shoulder and down his arm, reaching for his hand. “It’s a better different Curtis, it’s a different I want to share with you.” Dropping your head to lay on his chest, you let yourself just reveal at the moment, relaxing under his hands massaging your back and hips. 

Curtis’s heart thumped heavily in his chest, maybe… just maybe there could be something good from the train, in the midst of all this.


End file.
